Unconditionally
by Lyumia
Summary: My life was perfect. But then I learned betrayal at eleven, death at fifteen, and agoany at seventeen. But then they they taught me trust at nineteen, friendship at twenty, and uncondional love at twenty-two. This is the story of our struggle, for the most we bring humans can do is share our stories and grow.
1. Perfect

Unconditionally

Chapter one: Perfect

My life was like a perfect portrait that I took for granted.

And once it started falling apart, I was the one who paied for it.

And like the lost puppies we were, we made an oath.

* * *

bright green eyes,McClelland half hidden behind a wooden beam, sparkled as the humming-bird tilted its head it, I before flapping it's wings and flew away much to the eleven-year old's disappointment. She sat down at the picnic table of the nearby park watching the sun melt winter away. Even so she knew the summer only brought rain to London. The girl tied her blonde hair back before jumping on the wooden fence the bird had rested on; balancing herself by sticking her arms out. She walked across the beam back and forth. "What do you think you're doing?" A blonde man in an all black suit and dark sunglasses stared at her his hands in his pockets.

The voice startled her causing her to fall back landing in some shrubbery. "Riding an alligator." She replied sarcastically. "What are you doing? James Bond cosplay?"

He chuckled. "No. I'm meeting associates of mine, but I'm not looking forward to the meeting, so this my way of being inconspicuous." He explained holding out his hand to help her.

"Is he French or something, or a crazy cat lady, because I know one that shouts to me every morning, asking if I've seen her pussy."

"I wish, even that frog would be better than my brothers." He muttered darkly. "They ought to greet me with stones and arrows." He fumed crossing his arms.

"England!" Someone shouted and a pebble bounced off the said man's head. An auburn haired man waved wearing a blue military jacket, pants, and two white bands over his chest. He waved lighting a cigar as he approached. "Hello little one." He greeted bending down so he was at eye level with her. "My brother hasn't scared ye for life now, has 'e lass?"

"Scared just as much as when a bee sees a flower." She retorted. "Yes I am horribly terrified."

The Scottish man laughed his shoulders moving up and down as he tossed his head back. "She has your sense of humor."

The man called England rolled his eyes. "Yes, sarcasm is what sets the English-speaking countries apart, I suppose." He shrugged. "Cheers." He waved to the girl.

"Best of British." She called after him.

"Laura." The girl looked up at a blonde haired man wearing an apron approaching her.

Laura giggled. "Daddy you forgot to take your apron off."

Her father looked down at himself. " Blast! How odd I've must have seemed, walking down the street in my apron, screaming at I haven't seen her pussy."

Laura laughed. "Father, can I help in the kitchen this afternoon?" She questioned gripping his hand lightly as he lead her out the park.

"Of course love, anytime you want." He answered patting her head affectionately.

Laura beamed. "Thank you daddy." She gasped. "Oh father you could not guess who I saw today!"

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Mister England, and he was meeting mister Scotland in the park today."

He laughed. "Must have been a sight, eh?"

"Of course it was, yesterday a few of my friends mentioned that they saw mister Russia on television. Everyone is curious about the countries."

"Yes, you're right again, love."

The two walked into a bakery, spotting a blonde haired woman with bright emerald eyes smiling at the two, Laura ran to the woman. "Mummy, guess who I saw at the park today!"

"And just who did you meet, that's worth skipping lunch?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

Laura snorted. "I hardly consider your sandwiches proper nutrition." She declared slightly mispronouncing nutrition.

Laura's mother snorted. "I'm almost sorry that my eleven-year old daughter has too blunt a tongue to taste quality food." She quipped.

The next day was a Friday, and the teachers were bidding a happy spring break, while Laura walked home with a large group of friends. Claire quietly walked besides her while Angela was entertaining the other girls Laura barely knew. "I can not believe you met Mister England." One of the girls chimed.

"And Mister Scotland. with him!" Another exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal, he live in London." Claire muttered.

"Yeah, he was just another political figure in a suit." Laura agreed.

"So what? It's not everyday you get to talk to two 'political figures'" Angela snorted. The three bickered before returning home.

"Daddy?" Laura looked around the empty bakery. Upstairs she searched the livingroom for any notes he could have left.

"Laura." Her mother called out. Laura almost didn't notice the bags under her mothers eyes. "Do you know where your father goes this time afternoon."

"No mum, I was looking for him too, is something wrong?"

"No of course not, come help me paint." The two laughed the rest of the night, Laura proud to make her mother smile.

The next morning she opened her eyes slowly, noticing how she was laying on the couch in the art studio. She figures out that her parents hostile voices were what disturbed her from her sleep.

"Edward I am not playing anymore, stop doing this!"She heard her mother hiss.

"I told you Catherine I'd handle it, she won't be a problem after today."

"After today? This was supposed to stop two weeks ago."

"I know, I'll handle it."

"Don't talk about it like its some spilt flour, Edward this is serious, you've broken-"

"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry about that Cat, I truly am, but I will fix this."

"I hope so Ed, I hope so."

Breakfast was quiet, so Laura quickly excused herself from the table, losing her appetite. She sat underneath a tree in the park playing with the butterflies around the flower. A bee crawled into her palm, and she welcomed it. She looked up long enough to see her father's blue car pull into a parking lot across the street. Laura flinched when the bee stung her hand and flew away. The butterflies numbers dwindled, and she decided to cross the road, hoping that wasn't her father's car.

Walking into the small lounge she saw her father pulling out a chair for a younger brown-haired woman with enchanting blue eyes. "Sorry Elena, I had to talk to my wife."

The woman rubbed her hands nervously. ""I'm not so sure about this anymore Ed."

He held her hands comfortingly. "It's fine Elena, whats not to be sure about?"

The woman named Elena hesitated. "Well what about your daughter."

Laura hoped that this American woman could convince her dad to love only her mother, and herself, utter disappointment he laughed. "Laura, she's nothing, just a stupid little girl seeking attention like all the other snot nosed brats around here." He spat.

Her eyes widened. Elena gasped. "How could you?" She gasped in horror. "Say something so horrible."

"Because he's selfish!" Laura snarled approaching the table.

"Laura?" Edwards eyes widened in terror.

"You're a selfish, rotten, no good cheater!" She spat.

Eyes were started to gather to the three causing Edward to laugh nervously. "Lower your voice Laura, people are starting to stare."

"Let them stare all they want, I want everyone to know that you're a cheater, and mommy, and I will never forgive you, after you promised her." She shouted furious at the man she once looked up to. Tears formed in her eyes, and

Elena stood up, taking her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, I'll take you home. It's time ti tell your mom."

Laura cried in this mysterious woman's arms and sobbed silently, and finally decided that she never had a father, and she never would get one again. Her mother's face fell when she saw Elena holding her daughter. The two adults drank tea upstairs in the livingroom, while Laura rested her head in her mother's lap.

"And I was going to call it off, but he stopped me, and convinced me that he would work it out." She snorted. "How could I have been so stupid."

"It's fine Elena, we both know who was in the wrong here." Her mother sighed. It broke Laura's heart to see the mascara running down her mothers face, her hair a mess, and big bags under her eyes.

"Don't cry mummy you're too beautiful to be sad." She whispered. Her mother smiled down at her with a solemn smile.

"Thank you baby."

Elena rubbed her neck nervously. "If you guys need a place to stay you're welcome to stay at my place, I'm never there so..."

Catherine tought for a long moment before nodding in agreement. "We would appreciate it, since I don't have the money to buy anything..." Her mother trailed off before nodding again. "Laura, go pack sweetie."

Laura nodded making sure she brought the butterfly necklace, and bumble bee plushi her mother got her.

Laura wandered around what would be her temporary home. Elena lived in the Lilies of Sicily, by the ocean. In the back room was a place full of instruments. Laura inspected the paper on the piano carefully memorizing the notes. She only knew a little on how to play the piano, but the title 'Sparrow' caught her attention. The low keys and sad melody man her feel nonchalant, and less hollow inside. Elena watched from a distance as the girl played the sad melody.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play the other instruments?" She asked.

Laura stopped playing, but did not turn around to face her. "I would like that." She admitted her voice cracking.

Elena smiled grabbing a violin and a bow. "Rest you head here, and position yourself like this." She ordered moving the girls arm gently. "Good." Taking her own bow, and violin she started instructing the girl on the different notes, and how to properly mover her fingers.

The next day Claire, and Angela were sprawled out on Elena's couch. "I'm really sorry about what happened Laura." Claire hugged her friend reassuringly.

"I know how it feels like when your parents split up." Angela smiled at her friend sheepishly. "Us girls gotta stick together right?"

The three nodded in agreement. "Never again." They silently swore.


	2. Death

Unconditionally

Chapter two: Death

As I began to sow my life back up,

I indulged in the pleasures of that of others,

Only to have the stitches cut

By the hand of Death's cold blade.

A.N:This one is kind of sweet in a sick and twisted way, but hey, I'm a sweet and twisted person, so I personally love this chapter. (Shhh don't tell the other chapters )

* * *

The captain of the of the football team smirked proudly holding a mic in one hand. "Attention student population, can your football champion have your undivided attention please?" He laughed when the students cheered.

Angela wore a bright pink tank top with a black belt below her breast, light clored denim jeans, And black boots over the pants. Claire wore a jean jacket over a white top, and light purple skirt, with grey flats. Her glasses were on her head pushed back like sunglasses.

"Would Angela Campsi, Laura Sparrow, and Claire Danvis come to the stage?" Robert, the right hand man of Skyler McGenis, captain of the football team. The two wore their varsity football jackets with their baggy jeans and sneakers.

Larry Danvis his fraternal twin stood beside him, both had brown hair and blue eyes, but Larry was the slender one of the two, and he recently earned a scholarship to Harvard. He wore a blue sweater over a white dress shirt, and jeans,.

Both Skylar, and Robert dropped to their knees.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Skyler and Robert said simotaniously.m

Angela giggled accepting Skylar's hand. "Of course, I will!"

Claire blushed madly accepting Robert's hand. "O-kay s-sure." She stuttered.

Larry shoved his hands in his pokes, and Laura played with her black gloves. Larry glanced at her black Victorian dress if he was memorizing every frill and lace.

Laura nodded shepishly "Sure, I guess."

"Wow, they're bursting with excitement." Angela commented sarcastically.

"And dripping with enthusiasm." Laura retorted softly.

Larry sighed. "Would you like to accompany me to prom?"

Laura's expression remained nonchalant. "Sure." She answered walking off stage. Making her way to the music room she overheard Angela say; "Just pick her up around eight."

Leaving the cafeteria she pushed past the small morning crowd of students she went inside the music room. "Hello Laura." The teacher greeted.

"Hello ."

The woman looked up from her paperwork. "I heard Larry asked you to the prom."

"He did, in front of the whole cafeteria." She answered almost bitterly.

"Why am I not surprised." She sighed. "I hear it was his brothers idea. Both are brilliant, but Skyler like to flaunt his 'extraordinary' talents. Anyways I'm leaving for an hour, you're free to do whatever you want." She left the room leaving Laura alone, just the way she liked it.

"I am so high I can hear heaven." She sang softly playing the piano. "But heavan...can't hear me. Some one told me that love would all save us...but how could that be...look what love gave us... a world full of killing, and blood spilling...that world never came... now that the world isn't ending it's love I'm sending to you..."

"You have a beautiful voice."

Laura snapped her head around, seeing Larry inspect a violin. "I have not heard that song in a while." He admitted.

"Not a lot of people have."

Larry turned away from the violin to face Laura. "I apologize for asking you the way I did."

"Why? You don't have to apologize, it was your brother's idea." Laura turned away from him picking up her school bag.

"Yes but I went along with it."

Laura sighed. "What then?"

Larry's face flushed slightly. "I wanted to get to know you, so I thought dinner before the prom would be appropriate. I was wonder if you would like to go with me, and where."

Laura smirked. "There's a small diner a little ways out of town...are they friends of your?." Laura raised her tilted her head spotting two football players in the shadows.

Larry, spotting the two eavesdroppers, frowned. "Sounds lovely." Glaring at the two. "Get out." And the two decided it would be smart to pull a quick disappearing act.

"So...eight?" She twirled her hair in a meek effort to appear calm.

"I'll pick you up then."

Larry was invited inside by Elena, who was squealing happily. "My little girl is going to prom!" She held her camera in a death grip.

Catherine laughed. "Sorry Larry, she's a little excited. "

"understandable." He assured. He spotted Laura coming down the stairs and his face flushed a deep red. She wore a white strapless dress, with a frill around her waist, allowing the flowly skirt to do its work. Elena had made sure the corset had pushed her breast up slightly, but Laura was not aware of that. Elena snickered seeing Larry's expression. Cathrine rolled her eyes at her childish behavior. Snapping out of his trance her pulled out a white flower. "I brought you a corsage." His voice trailed off when he remembered her dress was strapless, and he couldn't attach it to her wrist.

She giggled. "Thank you." She took the flower setting it in her blonde wavy locks. "Does it look okay?"

"You look beautiful." He answered breathlessly. He face instantly turned red when he realised what he said.

Laura blushed rubbing her arm sheepishly. "Thanks, but we should get to the diner before it gets too late."

"Yes." He agreed, clearing his throat.

"Have a wonderful evening." Catherine said with a wave.

The two left and Elena fumed. "I didn't get any pictures!" She howled.

"Laura, when did you find this place?" The retro 1960s diner was quiet at eight twenty, the two had just finished their meal.

"Last year, Claire, Angela, and I were just driving around, and we just found it, it's been our special little place ever since."

"Sounds like you were trying to get away from something." Larry commented.

Laura shrugged. "Yeah, the town. We're from London."

"Really, what's it like?"

"Lively, and rainy." She answered feeling nostalgic. "My mother, her ex husband, and I lived together above our bakery."

"I heard about that, but Elena, and Catherine are dating now, right?"

Laura nodded letting Larry take her arm. The two remained silent until they got to the small high school the both went to.

Claire, and Angela were waiting in front of the building anxiously. Angela spotting Laura ran up to her the best she could in high heals. "Where were you?"

"The diner, Is something wrong?" Laura tilted her head confused. The two glanced at each other sadness sown into their expressions. "What's wrong?" She questioned more urgently.

"Your mom... is in the hospital."Claire said almost whispering.

Laura's eye widened in terror. "Take me there please!" She begged them. The three girls got into the car with Larry and sped to the hospital.

Elena was in the waiting room, her eyes red and puffy. "Laura." She hugged Laura tightly, her body trembling.

"Is she going to be okay, what's wrong?" Laura pried.

"They found a tumor." She started taking deep breaths. "In her brain."

Laura's eyes widened and became watery.

When Laura went home she walked straight into her mothers art studio, and she painted for the rest of the night. She painted her mother with vibrant colors, making b sure to get every curve and angel just right. The next day she left the painting at her mother's bedside, and with a huff she said; "So this is death."


	3. Sweet Agony

Unconditionally

Chapter three: Agony

In my pain I felt the pain of being left behind.

But in my sorrows I found comfort in those who joined my side.

* * *

Laura leaned Into Elena's hug, they sat on the earth next to the orchids ornated on in Catherine's grave, next to the framed painting.

Laura read the tombstone over and over, her eyes watering. The two watched the sun move across the blue sky.

"My, my, why are two beautiful maidens all alone in such a sad place?" The two turned to see where the voice came from. A blue-eyed man with blonde wavy haired partially tied back smiled at the two with deep blue eyes. "No reason to look so sad, She is beautiful in life, and death." He said kissing the orchid in his hand before setting it down on the grave.

"Did you know her?" Elena asked sniffling.

The mysterious man shook his head the blue cape falling over his back when he put his hands on his hips. "No, I simply saw the beautiful painting and had to come back." He sighed closing his eyes when the wind blew. "Did one of you paint it?"

"I did." Laura looked at him in awe. He was a walking manga character, everything he did was almost majestic, no he was.

"Well it is very beautiful, I would love to see more of your painting someday, but I must leave." He waved calmly walking away, saying something in French.

"Who was that?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Laura muttered still looking where the Frenchman was.

Later that evening Angela, Laura, and Claire were back in London for two days. "Our last few days of summer Vacation." Angela sighed.

"And spending it in memory lane." Laura walked back and forth on the wooden beam she used to walk on when she was a kid.

"It's not that bad, there's a tea shop across the street." Claire mumbled laying her head down on the picnic bench.

"HEY!" Someone shouted, causing Laura to fall off the wooden fence, she braced herself as she fell to the ground, but she crashed into a warm body instead who wrapped their arms around her. "Cool! How do you do that in heels?" Laura looked up into blue eyes, shining down at her. The man wore glasses, and he had a cowlick that Angela found adorable curling up from his dusty blond hair.

Laura looked down at her black Oxford platform boots, then back at him. "Practice?"

The man in the military uniform, and WWII bomber jacket laughed loudly. "Cool, what's with the dress, it's adorable on you."

Laura looked down at her strapless red Victorian dress, it was her favorite one because of the black lace and frills.

"I agree it is quite fetching on you." A man with unruly blonde hair and green eyes smiled at the three. "It reminds me of my childhood, the Elizabethan era was very pleasant." He added, mostly to himself.

When the three saw his green military uniform it was then they realised who the two were.

"Um..thank you." Laura sheepishly rubbed her gloved arm., while she hear America laughing loudly in a one-sided conversation with Claire.

"Kesesese! America, I found one that's actually awesome!" The three looked at the albino in a navy blue military uniform running towards them waving wildly.

England rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Cool! Then we can go dancing tonight!" America cheered.

"And awesome beer." The german added.

"Don't you two have work?" England asked dryly. The two countries glanced at each other before throwing a fit of laughter. England sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, do you guys wanna come with us?" America asked.

"We would love too, but little Laura here doesn't turn eighteen until tomorrow." Angela fumed.

Laura huffed. "Sorry I was born a day late." She snapped dryly.

Prussia snickered. "Awesome, tomorrow is a better day for me anyways, West is making me work tonight."

"Cool, I'll tell Denmark!" America agreed with a nod.

"What's the club?" Claire asked twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"An awesome place named Ves Venus." The prussian answered.

"I know that club!" Laura exclaimed. "The owner was friends with my mom." She explained when the five flashed her questionable glances.

"So it's decided!" America exclaimed giving a thumbs up.

"Are you going to?" Laura asked England who looked taken aback by the question.

"I don't see why not." He inspected her ingenuous expression carefully.

"That's a good idea! I'll invite Japan, and France too." America laughed.

"Might as well bring everyone!" Prussia added with his own laugh.

"That's a horrible idea." England argued.

"Later dudes!" America, completely ignoring England dragged Prussia behind him leaving the park. England groaned. "May I pass on this invitation?"

Laura pouted. "But it's more fun if everyone comes."

England wondered what made the girls so adept at convincing people with a single sentence. "I guess I have no choice, Cheers." He turned around waving as he left.

The next evening came, and Laura decided to go to Venus with Elena. Venus was a tall raven haired woman, with kind brown eyes, and a large chest. She saw the two woman walk in, and hugged Laura tightly suffocating her. "Oh, Laura I haven't seen you in years, what brings you back to London?"

"It's summer vacation, and it's my birthday."

"Oh happy birthday darling, I assume that's why Elena is here with you?" Venus glanced up at Elena who was looking around sorrowfully.

"No I'm here because she invited some countries." Elena replied duly.

"Really? Good thing you chose today, I'm usually empty on Tuesdays." Venus hummed thinking to herself. The bells on the door jingled softly below the music, but the sound of the doors hitting the wall was what drawed their attention.

"The awesome Prussia has arrived, prepared to be taken aback by my awesomeness!" Prussia shouted. He wore a plain black shirt, and jeans, with his Iron cross around his neck.

"Whooo! Let's partay!" America cheered. The only thing different about him was that he was wearing a whit T-shirt underneath his bomber jacket.

"Would It kill you two to lower your voices for once." England grumbled. He had a blue vest over his longe sleeved dress shirt., matching necktie, and blue trousers.

"I would have to agree, you two remember what happened the last time you drew attention to yourselves." A muscular blonde haired man followed the three, a deep frown on his face. He wore a brown sweater over a white dress shirt, he wore pants a shade lighter than his sweater, and spectacles.

Venus laughed. "My place is always empty on Tuesdays, please draw all the attention you want." She assured.

"Whoa Russian lady is hot." Alfred exclaimed.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "I think you'll be fine." She said to Laura leaving the club.

"Keseses, wow you mom is cool." Prussia said with a snicker.

Laura felt her throat tightened, but continued to smile. "Yeah she's pretty cool." She replied disappointed that her voice cracked.

America was explaining why he had a weird thing with Russian's to Venus, while the two blonde men where sulking in the background.

"Hey birthday girl!" Angela walked through the door with a white box, and gasped once she saw Laura's one strap midnight blue dress that sparkled in the right light, it had a black band under her breast, that allowed the skirt to flow freely, and ended at her knees. "You look great! And I brought cake! Ha, rhyme." She hugged her friend tightly, "And the boots are just so cute!" She exclaimed. Angela herself wore a red crop top, and black high waisted jeans so you couldn't see her stomach, with red boots, and a black choker around her neck.

"You look pretty as always." Laura said returning the compliment.

"Awe no compliment for me?" Prussia interjected causing the two to giggle.

"Jeans and a T-shirt aren't real fashion material." Angela snorted.

Laura inspected him carefully. "What about that?" She asked Angela pointing to the small black cross necklace.

Prussia looked down at his chest glancing at it. "My iron cross? I only wear it with my luftwaffen."

"That's why I didn't recognize it." Laura said thoughtfully.

"G-guys." Laura felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Claire holding a white box, and a man with brown hair, and a stubborn curl smiling at her. "I found Italy, he was lost. I brought cake."

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano! It's nice to meet you pretty birthday lady." He waved with a large smile, and closed eyes.

"I'm Laura, nice to meet you Feliciano!" Laura greeted.

"So you brought cake too, what kind?" America asked, now finished with his conversation with Venus.

"German chocolate cake." Claire answered softly.

Angela looked taken aback. "Seriously, I got the same kind."

"Is our cake really that awesome?" Prussia looked at the muscular blonde in confusion.

Laura quickly looked around for where Angela had set her cake down. Angela chuckled. "No it's her favorite, she bakes it all the time."

Laura found the box and quickly rushed towards it, but a strong hand held her back when she was inches away from it, and a gloved hand plucked it off the table.

Laura looked up at violent eyes half hidden by platinum hair. "I thought that it was rude to eat cake before everyone else at a party, da?" The russian man smile at her when she made a meek attempt reach for the cake. "Even if it is your birthday." He set her down still holding the cake out of her reach.

Laura inspected the long coat, and pink scarf, before giggling. "Why are you wearing a scarf in the summer?"

"Because I am always cold." He replied with a shrug.

Laura noticed America's cold stare directed the new comer. "Oh! You're Russia aren't you?"

"Da." The man nodded.

"So who invited you?" America asked a dark look in his eyes.

Russia returned his icy stare with his own icy smile. "China told me, I simply invited myself."

Leaving the two to their intense rivalry, Laura sat down next to England who was tugging at his necktie. "Hi."

"Hello Laura, he handed her a small box, happy birthday." He leaned back sipping more of his tea.

"You didn't have too." Laura watched as Angela plucked the box from her fingers, opening it.

She pulled Claire over, and the two giggled. "We'll put this with the rest." She said with a wave.

"Why...?" England raised a thick eyebrow.

"They look at everything I get." Laura explained with a small shrug. "I Angela says I'm too nice to refuse a gift I don't want so for some reason they decided they would do it."

"Forget that, why are you two pouty pants not socializing?" Angela said with her hands on her hips. "And what is with that tacky sweater?" She pointed accusingly at the german sitting silently.

"What?" The german flashed her a stern look but Angela stood her ground.

"I refuse to even be in the same room as that thing." She announced starting to pull it off.

"Wait, what are you doing?! You can't take off my clothes in public!" He argued struggling with the sweater pulled over his head.

"Chill, its only one layer. " She smirked. "In public, so you'd let me do it in private?"

The german's face flushed instantly. "Not what I ment." He stuttered.

The four heard Prussia, Claire, and America dying of laughter while Angela grinned triumphantly.

Arthur chuckled, but quickly trembled when Angela's frigid stare fell on him. "A vest a bowtie, seriously?" Before she could advance her assult, Endland quickly removed the items she named. "Good, now I'm gonna burn these, and be right back!"

"Wait you can't burn our clothes!" He bellowed chasing after her.

"Wow, Germany is really uptight isn't he?" America chuckled taking a sip from his scotch.

"That's my little bruder!" Prussia nodded with a snicker drinking his own beer. Russia kept to himself drinking Vodka, making small talk with Venus in Russian.

"Little brother?" Claire said in amazement.

"Dosn't Ditsou look older?" Feliciano nodded in agreement.

"No wonder he's such a prude." Angela huffed dusting her hands off.

"And he like, has no taste, in like, anything." A blonde man with straight blonde hair, in a pink shirt. The man with light blonde hair next to him looked around absently.

"Dude, who Invited Poland?" America groaned.

"I'm like invited to every party whether people know it or not." The Poland

"DUDE, do you even know who's party this is? "America looked around for Laura. "Where did she go?" Everyone looked around for the blonde girl frantically.

"She is fine." A man with blue eyes, and wavy blonde hair stood in the doorway. "She is saying hello to her mother."

Claire, and Angela looked down at the ground. "I completely forgot." Angela admitted. "Laura's mom was buried on her birthday."

* * *

Laura cried silently cried laying on the earth next to the orchids. Dirt stuck to her wer cheek, but she didn't care. "Laura." England called out.

She bolted upright wiping the tears from her cheeks. He smiled down ad her sitting with her so he was at eye level to her. "England, why aren't you with the others?"

He snorted. "Darling, I'm the most ani-social one out of all those lunatics." He glanced at the grave. "She's very beautiful. You look just like her."

"Thank you." She sniffled.

"If you two are going to make out, this isn't really the most romantic place in the world dude." America's voice called from the darkness.

"This is like, the weirdest place to have a party." Poland shuddered.

"Luithiania, and I don't mind, da?" Russia smiled warmly at her.

"Y-yes mister Russia." He nodded trembling.

"Keseses! It was Russia's awesome idea!" Prussia admitted.

"And America who conviced us." Feliciano said with tears In his eyes. "This place is creepy." He cried.

"Who cares it won't matter when were all drunk!" A new person exclaimed.

"Seriously Denmark, why do you try to get free drinks out of people. " Claire snorted slurring her words slightly.

"Anyways lets party! I brought the cake!" Angela shouted. Laura laugh hugging both America, and Russia, then attempting to steal a box of cake. Venus, and Elena, who America had invited back, handed Luara her presents.

america had given her a skateboard, which Elena took, and immediately started riding. "Dude your mom is so cool!" He exclaimed.

Prussia had given her her own iron cross, and Germany had baked a cake, which Russia allowed her to eat early to her enjoyment. Russia had given her sunflowers, which she planted right next to the orchids.

France approached her and Laura laughed out of extreme shock. "why didn't I guess you're a walking shojo manga." She giggled hitting herself lightly on the forehead.

He handed her a rose and kissed her hand. "Unforchanetly I could not pick out a present as beautiful as the birthday girl." He whispered.

Laura looked at him confused. "I don't get it?"

"So innocent." England, America, and Prussia said at the same time, seeing that she was immune to his flirting.

"Which is why I also got you this." France pulled out a dress from a shopping bag. The big Victorian dress cause Laura to gasp in awe.

"Bloody frog." England muttered. America, Prussia, Germany, Angela, and Russia deadpanned.

"You should try it on to see if it fits." He suggested.

"Don't you DAAREE!" Elena howled swinging a baseball bat at France's head, who screamed in terror.

"Why...hic...are you guys smiling? " Claire slurred. "Russia...hic...hic...you look creepy...actaully look all look really scary."

Poland glanced at the five, and yelped, while Italy hid behind Lithuania seeing the dark aura radiating from them.

No one questioned France's bruises, and the smug expressions of the four at the world meeting the next day.

* * *

A.N: I tried to add some humor to lighten things up, don't worry, things will be a lot more cheerful for the next three chapters.


End file.
